This invention relates generally to means for moving objects and, more particularly, to easy rolling support bases for generally larger objects such as the popular ergonomic type gaming stools now in use with associated gaming machines in gaming casinos.
In recreation and other facilities and activities such as fishing boats and casinos, the movement of objects and chairs and providing means to make them more comfortable and easier to move, operate or use has received much attention. Where the chairs are in relatively fixed positions, this has been done as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,456 by providing means for adjusting the seat on the chair; or as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,415 by placing the seat of the chair on a resilient member adapted to yield to the weight and movement of the user and by allowing the base on which the chair is mounted to rotate when the user is sport fishing.
In casinos it has become popular to use chairs with the gaming machines to make it more comfortable for patrons so they will spend more time gambling at the gaming machines. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,641 an Adjustable Gaming Stool Assembly is disclosed in which the gaming stool is mounted on a column with a gas or a resilient member to enable the gaming stool to yield to the weight and movement of the user, and the seat has a mechanical or electromechanical sliding assembly to enable the gaming stool to be moved by the user, towards and away from the gaming machine.
It is also well known to those skilled in the art that roller members of all types and variations are used under small and large objects, including chairs and other furnishings, to facilitate the moving and/or rolling of these objects from place to place. As a general rule, such roller members are usually disposed on a suitable universal joint mounting for connecting the roller member to the object to enable the objects to be moved in any desired direction.
The present invention takes advantage of the capacity of such roller members to permit objects to be moved to and fro and from place to place by forming, utilizing, adapting and arranging the roller members and their associated rollers on the support base of a freely movable object or gaming stool, more particularly, large, comfortable ergonomic gaming stools and the like, so the direction of movement of each such object can be so controlled that they will move easily in generally a single line of direction.